


Exploration of New Territory

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission goes a little skewed, Janet and Sam find themselves having an interesting conversation that leads them to a few new discoveries of their own. </p><p>Written for a request for samslashjanet ficathon: I'd like them to not have an established relationship ... and I'd like smut, but not overpowering smut ... and I'd like it to be realistic, so no stuff like "They had sex and they lived happily ever after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration of New Territory

It had already been a long day when Janet heard the alarms go off, echoing through the mountain, signaling an unscheduled gate activation. Her muscles tensed as she wondered whether to prepare for an attack or a medical emergency. Either way, she would be needed. She drained the coffee she’d been nursing in one gulp and stood up just as the announcement blared over the speakers, “Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room.” Signaling to two orderlies, Janet headed towards the gate room at a run. 

She arrived to see Sam standing at the bottom of the gate watching anxiously as Daniel and Teal’c half carrying, half dragging Jack through the gate. Janet sized up the situation in a glace—Jack’s side was drenched in blood, Daniel and Teal’c looked exhausted, and Sam looked on the verge of tears. Despite the blood on Jack’s side, Janet felt herself pulled to Sam’s side. She laid a hand on her shoulder, and Sam slowly looked at her, meeting her eyes. Janet fought the urge to pull her into her arms then and there, so forlorn was that look.

“They almost killed him, Jan,” Sam said softly, looking helpless. 

Janet took control. She motioned the orderlies to help Jack onto the gurney. Before Hammond could protest, she had all of SG-1 under her wing and headed back to the infirmary. 

“Daniel, Teal’c, Sam, sit,” she ordered sharply. Turning to three of the nurses in the room she said, “Ramierez, get them some water and you three check them out.” 

She hurried to Jack’s bedside. “Colonel O’Neill, can you hear me?” Jack’s eyes fluttered open. They were hazy with pain, but she saw recognition in them. He nodded. “Good. I need you to stay with me.” She examined his side. It was an ugly gash, deep, but clean. However, it was still bleeding steadily. “What happened?” She asked the team in general.

As she worked to clean and close the wound, Sam haltingly explained. “There was a village about 10 clicks from the gate. The villagers seemed friendly. They knew nothing of the Goa’uld or the Ancients, but they welcomed us. They were a little too friendly. The chieftain gave Colonel O’Neill two finely crafted swords. He thought it was a nice gesture because of Daniel’s diplomatic skills. The chieftain thought they were a trade.”

“A trade?” Janet’s hands stilled for a moment, then went back to work. “For what?”

“Me,” Sam said softly. Janet’s heart stopped and her eyes flew to Sam’s, worry, concern and anger pouring through her.

“And me,” Daniel echoed. 

 

“What?” Janet asked, snapping her glance away from Sam to Daniel’s miserable face. Her hand must have jerked, because Jack groaned. Wincing, she finished stitching up the wound and quickly and efficiently bandaged it. “Get me a couple of pints of O-negative and hook Colonel O’Neill up for a transfusion,” she told the nearest nurse. She lightly brushed her hand over his forehead. “You’ll be fine, Colonel,” she told him softly.

Turning to her other patients, she said, “Now, repeat what you just said.”

Sam looked away, blushing. Daniel sat up and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak. Closed it, let out the breath and looked at Janet helplessly. Teal’c was watching him impassively, but volunteered nothing. 

Janet looked over at her best friend. “Sam?” she asked gently. “What happened?”

Sam turned troubled blue eyes to Janet. “There was a feast last night. The chieftain gave the swords to the Colonel at the end. He presented them as a gift with a long speech. Daniel didn’t understand much of it, but it seemed to be some sort of a thank you. When we got ready to leave this morning, the chieftain got angry. He managed to convey to Daniel that he and I were supposed to stay. That the weapons were in exchange for us.”

“For you and Daniel?” Janet was flabbergasted. 

“Indeed,” Teal’c finally said. “It appears the chieftain and his wife were most impressed with Major Carter and DanielJackson’s blue eyes. They wanted to keep them.”

“Keep them?” Janet repeated. “For what?” Teal’c raised an eyebrow, Daniel and Sam blushed harder. “Oh.”

“Colonel O’Neill tried to return the swords,” Sam said, “but the chieftain wouldn’t take them. He challenged the Colonel to a...a kind of duel. He cut him with one of the swords.” 

Sam sounded miserable, and Janet understood. Jack had been injured, almost killed, defending her and Daniel. For a woman as independent as Sam, that had to sting. 

“He’s going to be ok,” Janet said soothingly. “I’m just glad they let you go.”

“They didn’t,” Daniel said softly. “Jack killed the chieftain. The other villagers were afraid and they ran. We grabbed Jack and headed for the gate before they could regroup.” His eyes were as anguished as Sam’s. 

Janet examined him gently, squeezing his shoulder. “It’s okay now. Colonel O’Neill’s going to be fine, and there’s nothing wrong with the rest of you that a little sleep won’t cure.”

General Hammond had entered the infirmary and was watching them with concern. “Dr. Frasier?”

“The Colonel is going to be fine,” she repeated, “but the rest of the team needs rest.”

Hammond nodded. “SG-1, go home, get some rest and we’ll debrief tomorrow.” He cast a worried look at Jack, then left.

Janet looked at Daniel with concern, “Can you get home ok?” 

“I will make sure DanielJackson gets home safely,” Teal’c told her firmly. She looked at him skeptically. “I am fine, Dr. Frasier.” 

With a last look at Jack, the two men left. Sam still sat despondently on the bed, staring at Jack’s still form. Janet crossed and perched on the bed next to her. She covered Sam’s hand with her own, remembering with a pang how upset Sam had been when Jack was stranded on Edora. “Sam, he’s going to be fine.” 

“Janet, this was all so, so stupid. It’s not like we haven’t all killed in the past, but this was different. This was a man who took us in as friends, who offered what was an honest trade in his mind. And now he’s dead and Jack...Colonel O’Neill...he shouldn’t have had to do that.” 

“Sam, honey, he was protecting you and Daniel. He was doing his job as your friend and your c.o.”

“I don’t need protecting,” Sam protested. Janet smiled at her gently, and squeezed her hand. Sam laced her fingers through Janet’s and held on tightly. 

“Come on, let me take you home,” Janet offered. 

“You’re not going to stay with Colonel O’Neill?”

“Dr. Simmons is here if anything should happen in the night. Colonel O’Neill’s in good hands. But you shouldn’t be driving when you’re this upset.” 

Sam nodded and let Janet lead her out of the infirmary and mountain. They drove to Sam’s in silence. When they got there, Janet didn’t even think. She just led Sam into the house and sat down next to her on the couch. 

“Sam, this wasn’t your fault.”

“He almost died, Janet. I was a liability. He felt he had to protect us, or defend my honor, or whatever stupid, macho reason he did it.”

“Could you have fought your way out without killing a lot of innocent people?”

Sam was silent for a minute, “No.”

“If you’d all fought your way back to the gate, could you be certain you wouldn’t all have been killed?”

“No.”

“So, Colonel O’Neill did what had to be done to try and get you out of there. He certainly wasn’t going to let you become the chieftain’s new trophy.”

“Notthechieftainstrophythechieftanswifes,” Sam mumbled.

 

“The chieftain wanted to make you his wife?” Janet tried to decipher. 

 

Sam wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Not the chieftain’s trophy. Not me. The chieftain wanted Daniel.”

 

“Who wanted you?” Janet asked, puzzled.

 

“The chieftain’s wife.”

 

“Oh,” Janet was surprised. “OH.”

 

“Yeah, um...apparently the tribe is very...loose with their sexuality—everyone’s bisexual, and they marry for pleasure and procreation and take same-sex lovers for pure pleasure.”

 

“Oh,” Janet repeated, incapable of much else. She looked at Sam, her golden hair, her beautiful blue eyes, creamy skin. When Sam finally met her eyes, Janet saw the embarrassment in them. She tried to think of a way to put her friend at ease. “Well, I can’t say I blame her.” The instant it was out, Janet shot her hand up to cover her mouth. Fuck. That was not what she’d meant to say. In fact, she had no idea where that had come from. Sam looked as surprised as she felt.

 

“Um...what I meant to say,” Janet tried to think of what she’d meant to say. “What I meant was, you’re a very beautiful woman, and if she swung that way, a woman would be blind not to see it.”

 

Sam was staring at her. “Janet...”

 

Janet got up, flustered. “I should go. Will you be ok? Do you need anything?”

 

Sam stood as well and moved in close. “Janet, what’s wrong?”

 

Janet stepped back nervously, heat rising in her face. “I just realized how what I said might sound, and I don’t want you to...to think the wrong thing.”

 

Sam tilted her head to one side. “What wrong thing?”

 

Janet blushed even harder. “That I, that I meant what I said in an inappropriate way.”

 

“Why would I think that? We’re friends. Friends can tell each other they’re beautiful, right? It’s one of the perks of being a woman.” Sam smiled softly at Janet.

 

Janet smiled, wondering why she felt more nervous rather than relief. “Right. I’m not sure what...”

 

“The sit back down,” Sam ordered softly. Janet sat. Sam moved to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. Handing Janet hers, Sam sank down into the couch. “I can’t help wondering, though, what it would be like.” She watched Janet’s reaction with interest.

 

“What?” Janet asked, feeling herself growing a bit breathless.

 

“Being with a woman,” Sam said, glancing over at her and capturing Janet with her eyes. “Have you ever...?”

 

Janet laughed nervously, “What happened to ‘don’t ask, don’t tell,’ Sam?” 

 

“C’mon, Janet. We’re friends. Military rules have no place in between friends.” Sam was watching her closely. 

 

“Once,” Janet admitted. “In college. Have you?”

 

Sam shook her head. “No. I had never met anyone who tempted me that way, and then, well...not the best idea in our careers.” 

 

Janet nodded. Then she caught something. “You had never met anyone?”

 

It was Sam’s turn to get flustered. “Did I say that?”

 

Janet leaned in and gently turned Sam’s head to look at her. She felt warmth spreading in her groin, a tight tingly heat. Sam met her eyes nervously, and Janet smiled. “Yes, you did,” she whispered. And then she waited, holding Sam’s eyes with her own.

 

It was Sam who made the first move, closing the gap between them slowly, giving Janet plenty of time to pull back. Instead, Janet leaned forward and their lips met softly. It was a gentle kiss which belied the fire it sparked in them both. Sam opened her mouth and lightly touched her tongue to Janet’s lips, which parted for her. She slipped inside, tasting and teasing. Her curious tongue caressed Janet’s tongue, her mouth. Janet suckled Sam’s tongue gently, then grabbed hold of her bottom lip and nibbled at it. Sam moaned and deepened the urgency of the kiss, her hands coming up to tangle in Janet’s hair. 

 

Janet scooted closer on the couch and melded her body into Sam’s. Her hands moved over Sam’s back, caressing her. Tugging gently at the t-shirt, Janet managed to get it untucked and slipped her hands under it. When her hands met bare skin, she heard a moan coming from her own throat. Sam’s hands were mimicking hers as they journeyed over Janet’s back and then up and under her shirt. Two minds working as one, they undid each other’s bra straps. Sam’s hands paused then, just holding on, as Janet ran her hand up Sam’s side and cupped her breast. With one thumb, Janet teased her nipple, caressing it and flicking at it as Sam gave little incoherent cries. Janet dragged her mouth from Sam’s and nibbled along her jaw until she reached her earlobe. She laved it with her tongue, flicking it back and forth, mimicking her thumb’s movements on Sam’s nipple. 

 

Sam felt like there was molten fire between her legs as she shifted and squirmed under Janet’s ministrations. She was gasping, unable to think, only able to feel and to clutch at Janet helplessly. She wasn’t sure who moved first, but she realized that she was lying on the couch with Janet on top of her. Janet’s thigh was between her legs and Sam rubbed against it, feeling the friction on her clit. Janet lifted Sam’s t-shirt up and over her head, then tossed her bra aside, freeing Sam’s full breasts. 

 

As the cool air brushed across her nipples Sam felt a moment’s clarity, wondering what they were doing, but then Janet’s hot mouth was on her right nipple, and her clever fingers were working on the other one and Sam forgot how to think. Janet’s other hand had moved to her waistband and was undoing the buttons when Janet froze. She pushed herself off of Sam and sat back, looking at her. Sam was beautiful, her face flushed with passion, her breasts full, nipples dark. And Janet could feel her own wetness, her eagerness. But there were so many things to consider. Sam looked up at her bemused.

 

“Janet?”

 

“Sam, I’m not sure...”

 

“Please, Janet don’t stop. Not tonight. I...I need you to be here,” Sam’s eyes were full of tears, which finally spilled over. Janet couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward and kissed their path, tasting their saltiness with her tongue. 

 

“Sam this is dangerous. Forbidden. We could both lose our jobs, be court-martialed out of the Air Force.”

 

“I know,” Sam said softly. “Right now, I don’t care. All I know is, I need you to be kissing me, and holding me, and here.”

 

Janet obliged, leaning in and kissing her softly, but her kisses turned urgent as heat flared between them once more. This time Sam took more control, pulling Janet’s shirt and bra off so she could fondle her breasts, similar but different from her own. She tested their weight, tasting them, licking Janet’s nipples, circling them with her tongue. Janet moaned and reached for Sam’s waistband again, undoing it and slipping her pants and panties down over her hips. Eager to please, Sam returned the favors and soon they were entangled naked on the sofa.

 

Kissing Sam deeply, Janet slipped her fingers down to the curls nestled between her legs. Sliding through them, she circled her fingers over Sam’s clit, light teasing strokes that made Sam whimper with need. Sliding further back into Sam’s heat, she slipped a finger up inside her, then another. Sam thrust her hips up to meet Janet’s hand, rubbing herself against her. Janet broke the kiss and slid down, nipping at Sam’s nipples again. Janet reached out with her tongue and flicked Sam’s clit, tasting her, reveling in her whimpers and cries. She circled her tongue around and around, flicking over the nub, then around it, then down deeper into Sam’s slick folds, then back to tease just her clit. All the while she kept up the gentle thrusting. 

 

Sam was lost in sensation, squirming and crying, she wanted more, she wanted...everything. “Janet,” she gasped, “please...”

 

“Please what?” Janet murmured, her breath hot as it teased across Sam’s most sensitive region.

 

“Don’t stop,” Sam begged. Janet grinned, and sped up her tongue and her fingers pushing Sam higher and higher until with a strangled cry, her body convulsed and she came flying apart. 

 

Janet moved back up lazily, kissing a trail over Sam’s highly sensitized flesh, nuzzling her breasts, until she finally reached her lips. Gently she kissed her, letting her taste herself, and Sam moaned into her. 

 

Sam’s fingers inched lower until they rested between Janet’s legs and she started to return the favor, stroking and teasing. Janet was all slick wetness and heat and her clit had been begging for attention since their first kiss. Sam’s fingers quickly brought her to a fever pitch and she cried out as she came, shuddering and collapsing into Sam’s arms. 

 

Coming down from their heights, they kissed and stroked each other gently, nuzzling and petting. Janet pulled the throw over them as they chilled and they drifted off to sleep, spooning on the couch. 

 

Sam awoke first, startled by the unfamiliar weight pressing into her chest. Her arms were around Janet, and she could see no way of extricating herself without waking her. Feeling her stir, Janet jerked awake and sat up. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before glancing away, both of them blushing. 

 

“I should go,” Janet finally said. “Cassie will be wondering where I am.” She looked for her clothes and started pulling them on.

 

“Janet,” Sam started, then stopped, unsure of what to say. Janet paused and finally met her eyes. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be,” Janet said softly. “I know how you feel for Colonel...” she trailed off as Sam brushed her fingers across her lips. 

 

“Shhh...don’t say it,” Sam asked. “Just let it be what it was, what it is. I don’t know what that is right now, but it’s something, right?”

 

Janet smiled softly. She tangled her fingers through Sam’s and held on tightly. “Yeah, something.”


End file.
